


Spritey Toons

by Wayens



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fia and Lina welcome Ein to Riviera in a most interesting musical interlude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spritey Toons

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Tiny Toon Adventures by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Animation  
> Inspired by Riviera: The Promised Land GBA game

She's Fia, I'm Lina.  
We're mighty glad to seeya,  
And in Riviera  
There is so much more to see!

From demons to wizards  
And dragon's fiery gizzards,  
We'll combat each monster  
Till they beg us all to leave!

And here comes the ultimate  
Challenge to our frail peace.  
The mighty angels come from high  
To oust us piece by piece!

We're tiny not needy,  
We're bad oh yes indeedy!  
It's time to kick ourselves  
Some angel's grimmy butt!

And that's all we're to sput.

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 12/26/2005


End file.
